


Exo Chinguline: Game Edition

by place_bo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinguline (EXO), Crack, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Platonic Relationships, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_bo/pseuds/place_bo
Summary: "fuck you park chanyeol. fuck you and your amazing mariokart skilled hands.""hey, what can i say? i have practice from-""i know what you're about to say, and you'll regret saying it." kyungsoo deadpanned.





	1. Chapter 1

game night, a.k.a every friday night, was a family tradition. the night when chanyeol would drag his friends to his house and smash their asses at video games. tonight was no different, as the selected game was mariokart, destroyer of friendships. 

and as of currently, baekhyun was draped across jongdae's lap, whining over his loss.

"you're just a sore loser baekhyun."

"kyungsoo, you don't understand. my pride has been severely damaged."

chanyeol scoffed from his side on the couch, "pussy. i went easy on you."

"sorry that we have social lives, bitch." baekhyun sneered back.

"can i have a go?"

"jongdae. i love you. but i need to prove to chanyeol that i'm not a pussy and that i will, in fact, kick his ass," baekhyun replied, sympathetically patting jongdae's back. "you can have a go after."

kyungsoo piped up, "if it makes you feel better jongdae, i'll let you have a go next instead of me."

"god i could kiss you kyungsoo."

"please don't."

"fuck you park chanyeol. fuck you and your amazing mariokart skilled hands."

"hey, what can i say? i have practice from-"

"i know what you're about to say, and you'll regret saying it." kyungsoo deadpanned.

"listen here park. you're going down. i'm going to win against you on this stupid FUCKING game, and i'll die trying."

chanyeol grinned, "whatever you say byun. pass the controller to dae."

"please tell me i'm versing kyungsoo."

"of course. you're too bad at this game for me."

jongdae whines at that.

"wait. does that mean i'm good enough for you to play against?"

"no. i just like seeing you get pissed."

"you skank."


	2. MarioKart 2

"you just blue shelled me! and now i'm not in first!"

"love you."

"you're a bitch jongdae."

"who's the sore loser now chanyeol." baekhyun smirked.

"shut your whore mouth baekhyun. at least he could actually beat me."

kyungsoo groaned from his seat on the floor, "why are all of you so aggressive."

"we're fighting for dominance."

"yeol, dominance to you is the best player in mario kart."

"i hate to burst your bubble soo, but mariokart is actually a very intimate game and requires a lot of focus and skill, as well as being able to be coordinated-"

"chanyeol you're ranting again."

"you also need to be able to control four buttons basically at once while keeping your eyes on the road-"

"i won."

"wait what."

baekhyun snorted, "you were saying shit about how mariokart is a skillful game and you zoned out of the game."

"...what position did i come?"

"last."

"FUCK."


End file.
